Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drawing device and a method of drawing.
Background Art
Various conventional drawing devices for drawing nail designs on fingernails have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-194838 discloses a drawing device that has a finger insertion opening into which a finger can be inserted and that uses an inkjet printing technology to draw a nail design on the nail of the finger inserted into the finger insertion opening.
However, in this type of drawing device that draws a nail design on the nail of a finger inserted into the finger insertion opening, when the finger is removed from the finger insertion opening after drawing is complete, the nail can potentially contact the inner surfaces of the finger insertion opening and damage the nail design drawn on the nail.
Consider in particular a drawing device in which, in order to prevent movement of the finger during drawing, a pressing force is applied by a finger presser to the bottom side of the finger inserted into the finger insertion opening to press the finger upwards such that the portions of the top side of the finger other than the nail are pressed into the upper wall of the finger insertion opening.
Here, although the finger ceases to be pressed upward by the finger presser after drawing is complete, there is still only a small space between the top side of the finger and the upper wall of the finger insertion opening. Therefore, when the finger is removed from the finger insertion opening, the nail is prone to contacting the inner surface of the upper wall of the finger insertion opening.
The present invention was made in light of the foregoing and aims to provide a drawing device and a method of drawing that make it possible to reduce the possibility of the nail coming into contact with the inner surfaces of the finger insertion opening when the finger is removed from the finger insertion opening after drawing is complete. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a scheme that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.